In image editing applications, multiple controls are provided that have overlapping effects. Changing a shadows setting will affect contrast, changing an exposure setting will affect brightness, etc. The overlapping effects of the many controls can result in a frustrating exercise of adjusting one control, then adjusting another control, and then having to readjust the first control to compensate for changes due to the second control's adjustment. Some image editing applications provide master controls that are rigged to multiple image editing controls. When image editing controls are rigged to a master control, adjusting a value of the master control adjusts the values of the individual editing controls according to a relationship (e.g., a mathematical formula) relating values of the master control to values of the other image editing controls. In some applications, each image editing control has a separate relationship with the master control. However, the master controls of such applications are of limited use, because, for a given value of the master control, the application applies the same set of values to the image editing controls, regardless of the nature of the image being edited.